Konoha Ghoul a
by Magic-ririth
Summary: No soy dueña de NARUTO ni TOKYO GHOUL- esas historias les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Ishida Sui- este fanfic esta con el propósito de entretener a la gente. en honor a mi OTP favorito SasuSaku, también abra otra parejas cannon y no cannon a lo largo de la historia. Sakura Haruno era una chica común y corriente, pero todo cambio cuando los ghouls invaden su vida.
1. Konoha Ghoul a: inicio

Konoha Ghoul √a

Esta historia hace referencia al anime y manga de Tokyo ghou del mangaka Ishida Sui, el fanfic fue hecho con el propósito de entretener al lector aunque algunas cosas serán cambiadas en el transcurso, en vez de ser (un) protagonista será (una) añadiendo a estas parejas características del mundo de NARUTO.

SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, SHIKATEMMA (principalmente sasusaku) entre otros, sin nada más que decir… disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

12:00 en punto en konoha con un hermoso clima despejado, en el corazón de la ciudad se puede ver el gran edificio del acuario de konoha donde la gente disfruta de la vista y el tiempo de observar fijamente a estos mamíferos acuáticos, pero no todo siempre es diversión, desde afuera se podía ver que alguna de la gente era evacuada del lugar con ayuda de policías y agentes del CCG. Dentro del paraíso marítimo se encontraba un pequeño montículo de tripas y cuerpos desmembrados, se podía escuchar claramente los jadeos y risas masculinas que estaban encima de la montaña de cadáveres, mujeres muertas en su mayoría desnudas y descuartizadas alrededor de aquella bestia con forma humana que disfrutaba de penetrar el cuerpo intacto de una de sus víctimas aun viva mientras le arrancaba ferozmente su seno derecho y lo masticaba sin ninguna preocupación, llantos y gritos emanaban de la pobre chica que se desangraba encima de él, al haber llegado a su orgasmo le arranco la tráquea con la boca para ponerle fin a la joven.

-no por nada te llaman glotón, escorpión rojo tengo órdenes de akatsuki de llevarte conmigo vivo-

El monstruo al escuchar eso dejo su comida a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa sin voltear a ver al sujeto intimidante de la máscara, su cuerpo desnudo bañado en sangre se levantaba lentamente mientras que de sus labios salía una pequeña risa suave

-no sabes cuánto odio a la gente que me interrumpe mientras me estoy divirtiendo, pero de vez en cuando es inevitable por lo que tendré que rechazar tu invitación, ya que tengo un compromiso mañana y tampoco me gusta hacer y tener que esperar.-

El sujeto que media casi dos metros de espalda ancha y fornida que cargaba consigo una guadaña roja y una máscara de calavera de fondo negro lo miraba de forma desesperante, sobre sus ropa se veía un amuleto de plata con el que su mano izquierda tomaba ligeramente para acércalo a sus labios aun cubiertos.

-lo siento tanto pero tendrás que dejar el compromiso para otra ocasión, aunque me hayan dicho que te llevara con vida…-el enmascarado empezó a hiperventilar desesperadamente- creo que te arrancare una… o las dos piernas…tal vez también los dos brazos…. Te parece bien!?

El enmascarado se acercó peligrosamente a la espalda del monstruo susurrándole suavemente en cámara lente

-por favor déjame arrancártelos- y de su espalda en la parte del coxis salió un tentáculo de pequeños fragmentos que brillaban como un montón de carnets, el ghoul ensangrentado sonrió sínicamente mientras que también de su coxis salían cuatro tentáculos rojos y brillantes como un rubí

-realmente eres patético… niño grande… - actuó rápidamente y atravesó el cristal de la pecera con su bikaku estilo escorpion, el agua, la sangre y los cadáveres junto con el enmascarado flotaban entre los animales de manera brusca moviendose desesperados por tratar de salir de allí, por otro lado se escuchaba de nuevo el ruido del cristal rompiéndose con una figura oscura saliendo drapidamente del lugar sin ser visto por su atacante, al bajar la presión de agua el enmascarado buscaba desenfrenadamente el objeto valioso que colgaba de su pecho hace unos minutos

-maldita seas escorpión rojo! Cuando te vea te matare! Me eschaste?! Te matare!- gritaba todo lo que podía pero era inútil, su presa había escapado. En la parte alta del edifico se encontraba el ghoul empapado aun con sangre sentado en una biga con el extraño collar de plata en su mano, desde ese lugar se podía observar claramente que la ciudad estaba hecha un caos llena de ruidos de ambulancias y sirenas de policías

-no pienso volver a jugar contigo, bueno es hora de prepararme para mi cita de mañana con una hermosa y deliciosa flor- así dicho lanzo el collar y desapareció en el viento, quien diría que en una ciudad pacifica como konoha hubieran monstruos llamados ghouls.

espero que les haya gustado, esperen el siguiente capitulo para la proxima semana


	2. una cita de pesadilla

Konoha Ghoul √a capítulo 2: una cita de pesadilla.

12:00 en punto de la mañana en la bella konoha, las hojas caen al compaz del viento otoñal, una persona caminar se ve a lo lejos sobre los cálidos rayos del sol hacia la cafetería taka. Dentro de aquel local con olor a granos de café y pastelillos, en una mesa del centro se encontraban dos chicas de gran belleza y carisma inigualable conversando, una de ellas en voz alta.

-es enserio sakura, tu cita será un desastre si van a una librería y un museo, después de eso huira por ver lo monja que eres- decía un joven de larga cabellera dorada sujetada en una cola de caballo con su flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos azul cielo mientras daba un sorbo de su cappuccino, al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba otra joven de piel nívea con un cabello extrañamente rosado con unos ojos hipnotizadores color verde como las esmeraldas que comía un poco de una tarta de fresa mientras en sus mejillas se notaba un pequeño rubor.

-¡ino!, ¡no lo conoces como lo conozco yo!, él es de ese tipo de personas que les fascina el arte y la lectura, ¡¿puedes creer que nos guste el mismo artista y escritor!?, chicos como él no los encuentras todos los días- decía la peli rosada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café negro, la rubia solo le hacía un gesto con la mano de que ya lo entendía mientras observaba a todos lados girando la cabeza los 360 grados dándole un poco de vergüenza a la peli rosa por tener una amiga tan rara como ella.

-y bien… ¿quien es el galán?, ¿será aquel?- señalo la rubia a un chico de complexión alta, piel nívea de cabellos oscuros como el azabache con pequeños treflejos de azul rey que atendía a una pareja que estaba a lado de ellas, sakura no pudo disimular verlo ya que al encontrarse con sus ojos sintió un pequeño hormigueo en la nuca y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente perdiendo un poco de oxígeno, pero en eso regreso en si sacudió un poco su cabeza negando a ino que no era, pero al parecer la rubia lo entendió de otra forma, con una sonrisa maliciosa ino levanto su mano llamando la atención del joven para que viniera a su mesa, al ver esto sakura se alteró un poco en su interior pero por fuera mantenía su rostro sereno.

-disculpa mesero, ¿me podría traer un frappuccino con mucha espuma por favor?- el chico que aún no se retiraba por estar apuntando la orden miro de reojo a la peli rosa que estaba algo sonrojada por la penetrante mirada del azabache, cuando tuvo el valor de observarlo de nuevo pudo notar una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa proveniente de aquel chico, rápidamente aparto la mirada pensando en lo mal que se veía por observar a otro hombre que no fuera su cita, pero hasta ella pudo aceptar que ese chico era incluso más guapo que él.

-¿desea algo más?- un pequeño escalofrió provino de la peli rosa al escuchar su suave y gruesa voz, era como la mantequilla derretida pero también crujiente como el pan tostado (es hermosa) pensó la ojijade ruborizándose un poco más.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto ino al notar más fuerte el rubor de su mejor amiga.

-Uchiha Sasuke- respondió el seriamente el azabache

-¿¡tienes novia sasuke-kun!?- respondió un poco más alterada la rubia para ver las reacciones más tiernas de la peli rosa, el azabache parecía sorprendido pero huyo rápidamente al ver la cara roja de latimida chica, sakura estaba en un shock emocional por el que su mejor amiga la hizo pasar, empezó a rezar que la tragara la tierra en ese instante.

-¿¡que pretendes hacer ino!?, ¿¡que pasa si me echan de esta cafetería!?- ¡es el único lugar donde me puedo ver con el!- respondió colérica la peli rosa al entrar en pánico, por un momento dejo de pensar en los oscuros y penetrantes ojos del azabache por el futuro que tendría hoy en su cita, y como jutsu de invocación miro fijamente a la puerta y ahí estaba el. Media como 1.76, de cabellos rojizos oscuro, ojos provocativos color avellana, vestía una pollera blanca con una chaqueta de cuero que marcaba su torso haciéndolo ver musculoso y unos jeans algo desgastados de las rodillas con el toque final de unas botas negras militares algo sucias por la humedad proveniente de la tierra, el rostro de sakura se empezó a colorar pareciendo un tomate

-es el, él es Akasuna Sasori- lo dijo casi en un susurro al ver que el chico se había percatado de su presencia guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una señal de que el esperaría a que ino se fuera, la rubia no pudo voltear disimuladamente hacia la fuente que causaba los sonrojos de la peli rosa y con un suspiro dijo,

-ríndete, él es muy apuesto y tiene fachada de chico rebelde…esto parece el cuento de la dama y él no sé qué-

-el vagabundo ino, la dama y el vagabundo, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia ruda, ya que él es muy bueno- ino solo rio y dejo unas dinero sobre la mesa abandonando el asiento.

-llámame cuando hayas regresado a casa y ten suerte en tu cita, no olvides de usar protección- al llegar ino a la puerta dijo algo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería –buena suerte ilusa sakura!-y así se marchó del local dejando en más vergüenza a su amiga, al haberse tranquilizado de nuevo el ambiente, sakura trato de tranquilizarse y haciéndole una seña al pelirrojo para que se sentara con ella, el respondió con una sonrisa y llego enfrente de ella observando sus hermosos ojos jade.

-y bien sakura-san… que es lo que haremos hoy?- le dijo sasori mostrando una cálida sonrisa, ella de igual forma le sonrió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café.

-¿te parece bien si vamos primero al museo y luego a la librería?- tenía miedo de parecer muy aburrida pero sasori era especial y sabía que el aceptaría su oferta.

-¡me parece perfecto!- fue lo que dijo mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa y tomaba la mano de la peli rosa, así dejando el local junto a unos oscuros ojos llenos de celos.

Toda la cita fue perfecta, risas, charlas, críticas constructivas a los hermosos cuadros de su artista favorito, pero claro todo lo bueno termina rápido, estaba empezando a oscurecer y de noche la ciudad era un peligro por los ghouls hambrientos.

-si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, es muy peligroso que una chica tan bella este afuera a estas horas- dijo sasori tomando con más fuerza la mano de la peli rosa, ella se sentía un poco incomoda por la cercanía que tenia del peli rojo pero no le tomo importancia alguna, caminaron hasta llegar debajo de las vías del tren, ya casi llegan a la casa de sakura y ella debía decirle lo que sentía antes de llegar al siguiente paso.

-sasori-kun, hay algo que me gustaría contarte, quiero decirte que aunque llevamos muy poco de conocernos quiero decir… ¡que me gustas!- su corazón latía a mil por segundo al haberse confesado por primera vez en su vida, a lo lejos se escuchaba los ruidos del tren que se acercaba con un golpe de aire fresco, lo que ella necesitaba, aun con un poco de luz pudo notar una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo por departe de sasori, él se acercaba a paso lento hasta quedar frente a frente.

-sakura, es cierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, tenemos la misma edad, nos gusta el mismo artista y escritor, y desde hace tiempo eh podido notar la forma en la que me mira y yo también me siento igual- se acercó un poco más a ella hasta abrazarla, acerco sus labios hasta su oído izquierdo y en un susurro le dijo –sakura tú también me gustas mucho-

Sakura jamás se había sentido tan feliz después de todas las tragedias que le habían pasado desde los 12, pero claro un bello momento no dura para siempre, su rostro de felicidad cambio a uno de horror al ver la cola de escorpión cerca de su ojo derecho y el dolor en su hombro izquierdo al ser arrancado bruscamente, desparramando sangre sobre la bolsa de libros que tenía en su manos así cayendo al suelo que ahora tenía un aspecto carmesí, su respiración estaba rápida tomando todo el aire que podía, sentía que su corazón salía por su boca y con muchas lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, lloraba del miedo, no. Ella lloraba por que el la enamoro con el propósito de comerla, esa era la razón por la cual lloraba.

-sabes delicioso- decía sasori de forma espeluznante – sakura, ¿sabes que es lo que me gusta más aparte de ti?, es el hecho de ver tú cara rogando y llorando mientras te penetro y te devoro al mismo tiempo. -se acercó hasta quedar cerca de su oído mientras se quitaba la chaqueta -¿me permitirías… probar más!?wahahahahahahaha- se alejó de ella en el momento que reía desenfrenadamente liberando por completo el bikaku estilo escorpión de su coxis , sakura al estar de pie corrió la más que pudo de él, en su mente no creía lo que ocurría, (es mentira, es mentira, es mentira) se repetía infinidad de veces hasta que algo tomo su tobillo haciéndola caer, trataba de aferrarse a lo que podía pero no lo lograba.

-te a-tra-pe, sa-ku-ra!- al estar cerca de él la lanzo hacia una cerca aterrizando en unos escombros, al parecer se encontraba en territorios de construcción, era su fin, detrás de ella sasori se lanzó atravesándola con su bikaku en el estómago de ella haciendo que sakura escupiera sangre, sakura no pudo más y cerró los ojos por fin aceptando su destino, lo último que escucho fueron la vigas caerse encima de sasori dejándola a ella recargada en un montículo de tierra, a lo lejos se oía las sirenas de la policía llegando a la escena del crimen, al parecer después de todo le dieron la segunda oportunidad de vivir pero… a cambio de qué precio?

¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
